WWE Love Never Ends
by Punk21
Summary: CM Punk and Kelly Kelly were just friends until something happened..............
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Cm Punk and Kelly Kelly

Punk and Kelly's brother Mike(made up character lol) are best friends. Punk is downstairs with Kelly while her brother is getting ready to go to a club with Punk. Heres what they're saying:

*watching basketball with Punk* Come on Phil(lol) give me the remote!! you know i hate basketball!!!! Punk: Well i like it so im leaving it on! Kelly: Come on Phil let me change it. Punk: well if u want to change it your gonna have to get tyhe remote first *holds it up in the air*

Kelly: ok fine *starts jumping to try to get the remote but falls off the couch and grabs punks shirt with her and he falls on top of her* *looking into his eyes thinking: _Omg i never knew Phil was so hot up close! i guess i never really paid attention! i just hope he will kiss me :]._

Punk thinking: _I know im older than Kelly but ive never noticed how beautiful she is!!! ik im 26 and shes 19 but age really doesnt matter to me right now._ *goes to get off of kelly but she pulls his shirt and he falls back on top of her with their lips clashing* *kelly goes to grab punks fly* Kelly i cant. Its against my lifestyle. Kelly: *sad* but i thought your lifestyle was against bed sex not floor sex *gives a cheeky smile* Punk: well i guess your right *starts kissing her again now going toward her neck*

Mike comes down but doesnt see Punk and Kelly on the floor. Mike: Punk!!!! where r u? Punk: oh shit!!!!!! Kelly be quiet he wont see us unless he comes around towards the back of the couch. Kelly: ok *whispering* Mike: Punk???? Kelly??? where the hell are you guys?????? Punk gets up. Im right here!! Mike: what the hell were u doing down there??? Punk: oh well Kelly lost an earing and i was helping her look for it. *nudges kelly which meant that she had to take her earing out and pretend she just found it* Kelly: Found it! *stands up and holds her earing out*

Mike: Oh ok then we better get going *walks outside* Kelly: *kisses punk again* Punk: KELLY!!!! your brother is right outside and if he catches us this is tyour fault *kisses her back* Kelly: promise me you'll come and get me tonight. You can sneak in through the back window through my room. I'll be waiting *kisses punk one more time and he leaves*

Midnight: (Mike is sleeping and Kelly is waiting for Punk/Phil) Punk: *puts a ladder up against the house and climbs into Kelly's room* Kelly: you made it!!! *runs over and kisses punk* Punk: Yupp i just couldnt resist seeing you. But if your brother wakes up what am i supposed to do??? Kelly: Well idk hide under the bed or something Punk: ok *lays next to Kelly in her bed and hugs her while she falls asleep* I love u he whispers (Mike hears a noise and gets up) Kelly: oh shit Mike is coming! Hide!! *pushes punk off the bed and he hides under the bed*

Mike: whats going on in here?!?!?! i keep hearing things from your room! Kelly: nothing im trying to sleep now stop yelling and go back to sleep!! Mike: if i hear one more noise from this room im coming back in *slams the door behind him* Punk: wow i never realized how mean he is to u! Just a little noise wakes him up and he storms in here!! Kelly: yeah ik he's very protective. Punk: i can see that. *goes back in kellys bed and kisses her head* Kelly: be quiet! the last thing i need is for him to ocme in here and see us laying together in my bed! Punk: ok ok i'll be quiet

OK guys thats it!! I'll try to make the next one by next week so i hope u enjoyed!! Will Mike found out about Punk and Kellys secret love affair?? or will they keep it secret?? find out in the next episode of WWE Love Never Ends


	2. WWE Love Never Ends 2

Chapter 2!! We'll continue in the morning.

Morning: Punk: *wakes up and sees kelly next to him* _oh shit!!! i wasnt supposed to stay the whole night!!!!!! what if Mike comes in here and sees me and kelly sleeping together?!!?!! i have to get home_. Punk: Kelly i have to go Kelly: ok i'll see u tonight we're going on a date :] Punk: ok *kisses her* bye. Kelly: bye.

Mike: *calls punk* Punk: Hello???? Mike: hey punk wanna go out tonight?? Punk: oh umm i cant. Mike: Why not??? Punk: umm because......... Kelly: bye mike im going out with my friends. Mike: ok bye kelly.... ok continue Punk. Punk: well i have to be somewhere im meeting someone. Mike: oh ok then..... bye. Punk:bye. Punk: _oh fuck that was close....... we almost got caught..... _Mike: _Its strange how punk and kelly both have to be out tonight..... oh well its probably nothing._

Later: Kelly: *knocks on Punks door and Punk answers* Kelly: Hey baby *kisses Punk* you ready to go??? Punk: *kisses her back* Yupp im ready lets go. *They drive to this new club and right when they walk in they first see Mike!!!!!! Kelly: oh shit mike is here we have to go *walks out the door* *punk goes to leave but Mike sees Punk. Mike: Hey Punk what are u doing here?? Punk: oh nothing just checking out this new club..... Mike: oh ok then see u around. Punk: ok bye *walks away speed walking* Punk: Kelly he just talked to me!!!!

Kelly: omg what did he say?? did he see me?? Punk: no he only saw me but he asked me what i was doing there?? Kelly: and u told him......... Punk: i told him that i was just checking out the new club. Kelly: oh ok good i dea now where do u want to go cuz we cant go here. Punk: *goes in the car* well im gonna surprise you *smiles* Kelly: oh come on Punk u know i dont like surprises. Well you'll like this one *drives off with Kelly and brings her to the secret place.

Punk: here we are.... *covers kellys eyes* Kelly: where the hell are we????? Punk: i told u already its a surprise! *he uncovers her eyes and she sees that her favorite band is in concert and Pumk got her tickets. Kelly: OMG YOU DIDNT HACVE TO DO THIS *kiisses Punk* Punk: ik but i wanted to *kisses her back*

Mike

_I think im gonna watch the fall out boy concert........._ *turns on the tv and sees Kelly and Punk kissing* WTF

Kelly: omg is this on tv???? Mike loves fall out boy i bet he's watching it right now and saw us kissing. Punk: i doubt it everytime i go to concerts they never show me they just show other people at the concert. Kelly: ok maybe your right but maybe we should go home now. Punk: ok Kellz lets go *takes her hand and hurrys through the crowd to his car* *he holds the door open for her and she smiles* Punk: ok maybe he saw us but what are the chances.

Kelly: yeah your right i dont think he saw us. Punk: ok here u are *kisses kelly* Punk: bye baby ily *she kisses him back* Kelly: ily too now go home before mike comes home. Punk: ok bye *kelly gets out and he pulls away just before mike pulls up. Kelly,what were u doing kissing Punk?!?!?!?!?!?! Kelly: what??? Mike: you dont think i saw u at the fall out boy concert?!?!?! why the hell were u kissing my best friend????

Thats it for now. Omg Mike found out. Will Kelly tell Mike everything that happened?? Or will she just say that wasnt them at the fall out bot concert?? Stay tuned to find out.. Bye guys


	3. Chapter 3

Lets continue from when Mike found out.

MIke: Well.... are u gonna answer me?!?!? why were you kissing Punk??? Kelly: *speechless* Mike: KELLY!!!! thats it im calling Punk. Kelly: no wait its not his fault....... i'll tell u the whole thing. Well first when u were getting ready to go to that club the other day with Punk....... he was watching basketbsll and i didnt want to watch it soo.........

He told me if i wanted to change the channel that i had to get the remote first..... so i started jumping and i fell and he fell on top of me and we started kissing and we've been having a secret affair the whole time since that day . Im sorry i didnt tell u but please dont get mad at Punk because it wasnt his fault. Mike: how isnt it his fault!?!?!?! you guys both kissed eachother....

Kelly: well...............he was getting up and i pulled him back on top of me and kissed him. then we fell for eachother. and that night when u were hearing noises well he was sorta there and he sorta slept over by accident. but please please please dont get mad at him. It was all my fault. you can start yelling now.... Mike: wait why would i yell??!?!?! ive been trying to set u guys up for years!!! now it finally happened by itself.

Kelly: OMG Mike your such a retard!!!!!!! we were scared the whole time that u would find out about our affair. Mike: no im fine with it i just wanted to know how it happened.

Kelly: ok im calling Punk *dials punks #* Punk: Hello?? Kelly: hey baby its me i just wanted to say that Mike found out........ but he said he's been trying to set us up for years!!!!! isnt that stupid!??!?!?!?!?!?!?! Punk: yeah but look outside the wndow.

*Kelly looks out the window and sees punk and runs outside* Kelly: what r u doing here?? Punk: i wanted to see u *smiles* awww your so sweet..... *they start to kiss nd it suddenly stats to rain* Kelly: I love u Punk. Punk: I love u too Kellz.


End file.
